


The Friend

by Heavenli24



Series: Years, Continents... and Quarantine [1]
Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: AU Fic, Childhood Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Lilly Kane Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenli24/pseuds/Heavenli24
Summary: What should be a much-needed vacation with a group of friends ends up with just two of them, stuck together in quarantine.Part of the Years, Continents... and Quarantine Series, which will explore Logan and Veronica dealing with quarantine while in various relationship dynamics.
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Series: Years, Continents... and Quarantine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804417
Comments: 14
Kudos: 83
Collections: LoVe In The Time Of Quarantine





	The Friend

Veronica wheels her suitcase inside the luxurious vacation condo, taking in her surroundings with a wide grin.

"It's good to be back."

"It is, isn't it?" comes a male voice from her right.

She turns her head to see Logan Echolls rounding the corner from the kitchen, half-eaten schmeared bagel in hand.

"Logan!" Veronica's eyes light up and she lets go of the handle of her suitcase so she can cross the room to him, arms outstretched in greeting.

"Hey, Veronica," he greets, returning the hug she offers. "Long time, huh?"

"Don't I know it," she says, stepping back and taking him in.

He's dressed in that casual, yet not-so-casual way of his that just screams 'I have money': short-sleeved green Henley and pressed chinos.

"How are you?"

"Yeah, not so bad." He gives her a lopsided smile and a shrug. "You know how it is."

She doesn't, really, but she nods anyway.

"How about you?" he asks.

"Pretty good," she says. "It's been a whirlwind of cases at the firm lately though, so the time off will be good."

Logan pops the last of his bagel into his mouth, then steps past her to grab her luggage. Veronica follows him back to the bedroom she'll be occupying for the next week—the same one she's always slept in when they vacationed here in the past.

"This brings back some memories," she murmurs, taking in the room. "It hasn't changed a bit."

"Tell me about it. This whole place, being here again, it's like time has stood still, huh?"

Veronica doesn't look at him as she nods slowly. "Maybe it has here, but for us? Not so much."

"Yeah, you're right."

Veronica shakes off the memories and turns to him. "I'm starving. Got any more of those bagels?"

"Right this way, ma'am." Logan gestures for her to exit the room and they head for the kitchen.

Logan sets about toasting a couple more bagels, while Veronica makes herself comfortable at the island, running her hands over the smooth marble countertop.

"When did you get here?" she asks, watching him move around the kitchen space with ease.

"Just a couple hours ago," he says. "I've been down in San Diego the last few weeks, so it was just a quick hop over here to Catalina."

"I would have gotten here earlier if it wasn't for the damned L.A. traffic," Veronica says. "I missed the earlier ferry by like three minutes, so I had to wait for the next one."

He glances back at her with a raised eyebrow. "Typical, right?"

"Right," she agrees. "You heard from Lilly or Wallace yet?"

"No, not yet," Logan tells her. "I'm sure they'll get in touch soon."

Their two other best friends, Lilly Kane and Wallace Fennel, are flying in from New York and Chicago respectively, to join Logan and Veronica on their annual week-long vacation to Catalina Island… or at least, it used to be an annual vacation. They'd started the tradition in college and had kept it going for the first couple of years after graduation, but then that pesky thing called 'real life' got in the way and it's been a few years now since they last managed to spend the week here together, all four of them.

Logan spreads cream cheese on two bagels and carries them over to Veronica, placing one down in front of her and keeping the other for himself. Leaning one hand on the counter, he takes a bite.

"So, how's Navy life treating you?" Veronica asks, as she picks up her bagel.

Logan nods. "Good. It's good. This last deployment was tough, but nothing I couldn't handle."

"And Carrie?" she inquires. "How are things going?"

"Ah." Logan puts down his bagel, looking uncomfortable. "Yeah, they aren't, really… anymore."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Veronica frowns in concern. "What happened?"

"We just… grew apart, I guess," Logan replies awkwardly, avoiding her gaze. He sighs a moment later. "No, that's not it. God, she's a mess, Veronica. First, it was the partying and that was okay... for a while, but then she started on the drugs, which led to the overdoses, and… I just, I tried, you know? But you can't help someone who refuses to help themselves. This last year, when I've been home, I've been more her sponsor than her boyfriend… and I just couldn't do it anymore. Couldn't watch her throw her life away, and couldn't risk her dragging me down with her."

"Oh, geez, Logan, I'm sorry."

He shakes his head in dismissal. "It was inevitable, really. Just took a while to face up to it. When I got back this time, I told her it was over for good and packed my things. Been crashing at North Island ever since."

"Wow. Well, so this week is a welcome getaway, huh?"

"Definitely" He cracks a smile. "Anyway, enough about my life. How's L.A. treating you these days?"

"Pretty good, actually," she says. "It's a shit-ton of work, but I'm doing well at the firm… I think. It's hard to tell sometimes."

"I'm sure you are." Logan shoots her a smile and picks up his bagel again.

He doesn't bring up Piz and she's grateful for it. To say it was a bad break-up is an understatement.

When she's finished eating, Veronica heads to her room to freshen up and unpack before the others arrive. She takes her time in the deluxe shower with the awesome jets in her en-suite—she's missed this kind of luxury.

Stepping out of the shower, she selects a floaty sundress, brushes her hair, and applies a little make-up. Once she's unpacked her suitcase and hung her clothes in the wardrobe, she ventures back out to the main living space, where she finds Logan pacing the floor, his phone to his ear.

"Wait, does that mean you're not coming?" he asks, sounding both confused and concerned. "But you just texted me from the airport an hour ago."

Veronica raises her eyebrows as she quietly slips into the room.

"So, what? They're making you stay in New York?" There's a pause as he listens to the response. "No, no, I get it. If you can't get here, you can't get here."

He turns then, noticing Veronica standing across the room. He tilts his chin in acknowledgement, then rolls his eyes as he points to the phone and mouths 'Lilly'.

"Okay, well, take care of yourself and be safe," he tells Lilly then. "We'll see each other again soon."

He ends the call and flops down onto the sofa with a heavy sigh, leaning his head back against the cushions.

Veronica makes her way further into the room, rounding the sofa and settling down beside him.

"She's not coming?"

Logan shakes his head. "She was on her way, but the governor of New York has just declared a state lockdown because of the virus and the airlines are cancelling all their flights."

"Shit," mutters Veronica. "I didn't realise it had gotten that bad there."

"Me either."

"What about Wallace?" she asks. "Have you heard from him?"

"No, not yet."

Veronica looks at her watch.

"I'll give him a call. His flight's not due to leave for a couple more hours."

She pulls out her phone and unlocks the screen, only to find a missed call from Wallace and a message informing her that his flight has just been cancelled because of the virus.

"Shit." She shows the message to Logan.

"Fuck," he murmurs, sitting up and running a hand through his hair. "So much for the four of us finally getting together this year."

"So what do we do now? Just head back to the mainland and call it a day?"

Logan shoots her a look, raising an eyebrow. "You really wanna do that?"

"You think we should stay, spend the week here without them?"

"Why not?" He gives a shrug. "It's all paid for, and it's not like there's a lockdown in California. Might as well make the most of it."

"Well, I guess," she agrees slowly. "I mean, it won't be the same without Wallace and Lilly, but I could use a break, and it is gorgeous here."

"Okay, it's settled." Logan grins, slinging an arm across her shoulders. "You and me, Mars, on a week-long whirlwind adventure."

"Whirlwind adventure?" Veronica scoffs. "This is Catalina Island, not some exotic retreat on the other side of the world."

Logan squeezes her shoulder. "Live a little, Mars. Use that imagination and sense of adventure you seem to have decided to bury deep down beneath that law degree of yours."

"Okay, okay." She shoves at him. "Let's have a whirlwind adventure."

"Awesome!" he exclaims, rising to his feet and rubbing his hands together in anticipation. "Okay, first on the menu is dinner at Steve's Steakhouse. I already made reservations. And after that, we're going out on the town. Better put your best glad-rags on, Veronica Mars, because you're in for a wild night of debauchery."

Veronica grins. "Oh, I am, huh?"

"You bet." He winks, turning to leave the room. "Now I need to go make myself all pretty. We'll leave at six, okay?"

"Sure," she replies faintly as she watches him disappear around the corner. "Well, okay then."

Her phone rings then. It's Wallace.

"Hey, Papa Bear," she greets. "What's going on? What happened with your flight?"

* * *

Once inside his bedroom, Logan closes the door and lets out a slow exhale. Lilly's not coming. Wallace isn't coming. It's just him and Veronica, sharing a condo in Catalina for a whole week. That's not going to be awkward at all.

It's not that they haven't shared living space before—he practically lived at Veronica and Lilly's apartment back in college—it's just that, well, that was a hell of a long time ago. And he and Veronica have barely spent any time together in the last few years, what with Navy deployments and his relationship with Carrie taking up all his time; and Veronica being in law school in New York, then moving across country with Piz to take up an associate position at a top law firm in Los Angeles. Life's been so busy for all of them lately.

But now, they have a week to just hang out, with no work, no interruptions, no outside distractions. It has the potential to either be a great opportunity to get to know each other again, or complete torture… and he's not sure which way it's gonna go.

* * *

The food at Steve's Steakhouse is awesome, just like she remembers, and Veronica has to give Logan props for thinking ahead and making reservations. She's stuffed by the time she's devoured potato skins, a Steakhouse burger, and a large slice of Grandma's Special Triple-Layer Chocolate Cake. However, the evening gets even better when she spots a Hawaiian-themed cocktail bar and drags Logan inside, making him share a pitcher of Mai Tais with her.

They talk and laugh and reminisce over old times, and Veronica feels lighter and more free than she has in a long time. She's been so caught up with her cases, and dealing with the aftermath of the demise of her relationship with Piz several months ago, that she's barely had the time to just relax and let loose for a while. And really, wasn't that the point of this whole vacation in the first place?

"Oh my God, do you remember that skinny guy… uh, Ted... in Freshman year of college?" Logan grins, when they're on their second pitcher and he's well on his way to drunk. "He was like, obsessed with you, Veronica."

"He was not _obsessed_ ," she protests. "He was just a little…"

"He was obsessed," cuts in Logan with a pointed look. "He used to like, follow you around like a puppy dog."

"Yeah, no thanks to you, mister," she says. "You kept teasing me and that only encouraged him."

He shrugs. "Well, we were in college… you needed to get out and have some fun."

Veronica's mouth falls open. "Uh, excuse me. I _was_ getting out and having fun."

"Yeah, hanging out with Wallace, Lilly, and me just like in high school was really getting out there in the world."

Veronica narrows her eyes. "Hang on a minute, why am I getting the third degree over that? You guys were hanging out with me, too."

"Yeah, but we had other friends, Mars," he explains. "You didn't."

Veronica scoffs, and says without any heat, "Ouch, Echolls. Need I remind you of some of the shit _you_ got up to in high school and college?"

He shakes a finger at her. "Ah, see, Mars, the thing is, I'm not ashamed of any of the things I did."

"Oh, really?" she says. "Not even that time you were caught on video running naked through the school grounds in the middle of the afternoon?"

"Nope." He grins smugly.

Veronica thinks. "Hmm, what about the time you and Dick Casablancas were caught smoking weed under the bleachers by Mr. Clemmons?"

"Nuh uh."

"Okay, what about—"

"You just keep trying… I'll just keep saying no," he practically sing-songs, cutting her off as he slides off his bar stool and holds out his hand to help her down as well.

Veronica's still trying to come up with something Logan's done that he would be ashamed of when they stumble back into the condo fifteen minutes later.

"Give it up already, Mars," Logan advises, slurring slightly. "You're not gonna win this one."

"Yeah, whatever," Veronica mumbles with a wave of her hand as she makes her way down the hallway to her bedroom. "I'll find something, you'll see. Even if it takes me all week."

* * *

The next morning, Veronica is woken at some ungodly hour by Logan banging on her door. Damn his Navy body clock. He's probably been up for hours already.

"Come on, Veronica. Up and at 'em. We got a big day today."

"Ugh, go away and leave me alone," she groans, turning over and pulling a pillow over her head.

"I heard that," he warns through the door. "You got five minutes, or I'm coming in and dragging you out of that bed."

Veronica gives a huff and throws the pillow onto the floor, before calling out, "Okay, okay. I'm getting up."

Twenty-five minutes later, she's showered, pulled her hair up into a messy bun, dressed in capri pants and a tank top, and has found Logan in the kitchen. He passes her a mug of coffee and a bagel with cream cheese.

"Thanks," she says gratefully, taking a sip of coffee as she sits down at the kitchen island. "But more bagels?"

Logan shrugs. "Bagels are all we have right now. We can grab something else later."

She nods, reaching for the bagel. "So what's this 'big day' you have planned for us?"

"Okay, so this morning, I thought we could rent one of those golf carts and drive around the island. Remember when we did that the first time we stayed here?"

"I remember you and Wallace decided to drive it as fast as you could and you almost got us all arrested."

"Ah, fun times." He shakes his head in remembrance. "But seriously, what do you say: island by golf cart this morning, and maybe snorkelling this afternoon?"

Veronica smiles widely. "Now, _that_ sounds like a plan."

* * *

Despite his initial concerns about spending this vacation completely alone with Veronica, without Lilly and Wallace around as a buffer, the day actually goes really well for Logan. They spend their golf-carting ride pointing out all the places they remember from the last time they were here and making jokes and jabs about the stupid things they may or may not have got up to. The afternoon of snorkelling is awesome as well. Logan has always loved the ocean, whether he's surfing the waves or exploring its depths, but even though he's Navy now, he doesn't get much chance to just enjoy it anymore.

When they're done with snorkelling, they stop for dinner at another of their favourite restaurants, before heading back to the condo.

"Okay, I'm beat," mutters Veronica, as she pulls off her shoes and sinks down onto the couch. "And stuffed."

"Me, too." Logan joins her. "Though, I'm surprised _you_ are, given how much I know you can eat."

"Hey." She gives him a half-hearted swat on the arm.

He just chuckles, and slides further into the couch cushions, resting his head on the back and folding his hands over his full stomach.

"Hey, pass me that remote, will you?" Veronica asks, gesturing towards the arm of the sofa, where the shiny black remote is located.

Logan glances in the direction of the remote and wonders if he has the energy to reach for it. When Veronica shoots him an expectant look, he sighs and reaches for it—something that takes a lot more effort than it should—and holds it out to her. Taking it from him, Veronica flicks on the TV and starts scrolling through the channels, stopping and sitting up when she hits the news.

"Shit," she mutters, turning the volume up.

"What?" Logan's immediately alert.

"That." She nods to the TV screen and he follows her gaze to the breaking news headline scrolling along the bottom of the screen.

_'Shelter in Place order issued for the entire state of California, including Catalina Island, from midnight tonight'_

"Looks like we're stuck now, too," she says, a little unnecessarily.

"Fuck," he curses, running a hand through his hair. "That's just great."

They sit there, side by side, eyes glued to the TV as the details of the order are given. All bars, restaurants and non-essential stores will be closing by midnight tonight, for at least three weeks. Grocery stores will remain open, but only for essential items, and everyone must shelter in their homes and only go out for essential reasons. Oh, and of course, all ferries between Catalina Island and the mainland are cancelled until further notice.

"Damn it," says Veronica, looking over at Logan as she turns the volume back down again. "What do we do now?"

He shrugs helplessly. "I don't know. I guess we should go to the store, stock up on food, before everything closes?"

"It's gonna be busy, though, right?" she says. "I mean, everyone's gonna have the same idea."

"Yeah…" he agrees, with a sinking feeling. "But what can we do? We'll need to eat. Might as well go now, and hope for the best?"

"Okay. We'll check what supplies we have and head out."

They make a quick list of essentials they're gonna need, and head to the nearest grocery store as quickly as they can. It takes a while to grab everything they think they will need—the store is packed already and the checkout lines are long—and when they eventually manage to pay for it all and finally make it back to the condo, laden with bags, it is late evening.

After unpacking all the food and supplies, they check the news again to see if there have been any further announcements, before contacting friends and family, to let them know what's going on, and then FaceTiming with both Wallace and Lilly for a catch-up and a virtual vacation reunion.

* * *

The first few days of sheltering in place pass relatively quickly for Veronica, but it's not long before she and Logan have exhausted the short list of things to do in their rented condo and are starting to go a bit stir-crazy.

Their originally-planned week-long vacation is rapidly coming to an end, but with no ferries running back to the mainland, and currently no end to the Shelter-In-Place order in sight, who knows how long they're gonna be stuck here.

In the end, Veronica resorts to catching up on some work for the case she was preparing before she went on leave.

On the fourth evening of lockdown, she's sitting on her bed, absorbed in the case notes she's working on, when Logan's voice sounds from her bedroom doorway.

"I'm bored."

Veronica looks up from her laptop to see him lounging against the doorframe, hands stuffed in the pockets of his cargo shorts.

She suppresses a smirk at his petulant expression. "Hello to you, too."

He seems to take that as an invitation to enter the room, crossing it and flopping backwards onto the bed. He lies there for a few moments, hands resting on his stomach, before he turns his head toward her.

"You know this is your time off, right?" He tilts his chin in the direction of her laptop. "You're not supposed to be working."

"I'm not working," she denies immediately. "I'm just…"

"You're what?" he challenges when she trails off helplessly.

"I'm checking my emails," she finishes defensively, even though it's a complete lie. She was totally working. "I _am_ allowed to do that, you know."

He studies her for a second, before reaching over and pushing her laptop shut with the palm of his hand.

"Hey, I was in the middle of something!" she protests.

"Not anymore you aren't," he tells her. "There'll be plenty of time to work later. Right now, I need you to help me get rid of my boredom."

She raises an eyebrow. "You do, huh?"

"Yep." He rolls onto his side, propping his head in his hand. "Come on, Veronica… entertain me."

He's looking up at her with a hopeful expression that causes a flip in her chest.

She shrugs helplessly. "I don't know what you expect me to do."

"Watch a movie with me." He sits up, gesturing towards the large flat-screen TV on the wall. "We can veg out in here, eat pizza and ice cream, and drink wine, or whiskey… whatever you want."

Veronica hesitates, glancing down at her closed laptop again. She really should finish off those case notes, especially as she has the time now, but then again…

"Come on, Mars. You can take a night off," Logan reasons. "Despite this lockdown, we are still on vacation. Look, I'll even let you choose the movie. And the ice cream."

"All right," she finally relents. "You've twisted my arm."

"Yes." He pumps his fist.

Sliding off the bed, he stands facing her and holds out his hand in invitation. "Come on. Frozen pizza and wine awaits."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, they settle back on Veronica's large bed, plate of steaming, oven-heated pizza in front of them, a bottle of wine and two glasses in hand, and a movie selected from Logan's Netflix account.

They finish off the pizza, and manage to devour an entire tub of ice cream between them, before the movie is even halfway over. By the time the credits roll, they've almost finished their second bottle of wine and Veronica is very pleasantly buzzed.

"Okay," mumbles Logan as he pours the last of the bottle into their glasses. "I think it's time for whiskey."

"Is that really—" Veronica starts, but Logan is up off the bed and out of the room before she can get the rest of the sentence out. "—a good idea?"

A few moments later, he reappears in the bedroom with a full bottle of whiskey and two glasses.

"Ta da!" he announces, looking pleased with himself. "Look what I found."

"Look what you found," Veronica humours him. "So, uh, we watching another movie?"

Logan clambers back onto the bed and settles beside her again.

"I think we should play a game."

Veronica shoots him a sceptical look. "You wanna play a game?"

"Why not?" He shrugs, opening the whiskey and pouring them each a glass. "Not like there's anything else to do, right?"

"Yeah, I guess not," she relents, taking the glass he holds out to her. "So, what are we playing?"

He grins, bobbing his eyebrows. "What do you say to Never Have I Ever?"

Veronica snorts. "We haven't played that since we were teenagers."

"I know, that's the point," he says, nudging her side. "Come on, it'll be fun."

"Will it?"

"Lighten up, Mars. Live a little."

"Fine," she eventually agrees. "So, who's going first?"

"I will… okay, let's see…" He starts to think. "Hmm, oh, I know: Never Have I Ever… attended law school."

"Oh, come on, that's not fair," Veronica complains as she lifts the glass to her lips and takes a sip.

Logan just smirks and gives a shrug.

"All right, then." She lowers her glass. "My turn. Never Have I Ever… flown a fighter jet."

"Touché." He nods, saluting her with his glass before taking a drink. "My turn. Never Have I Ever… dumped someone because they didn't like the South Park movie."

Veronica's mouth falls open. "Excuse me, that wasn't… the only reason I dumped him."

"It was a big part of it though," says Logan. He gestures towards her. "Come on, drink."

She rolls her eyes, but takes a drink anyway.

"Right then... Never Have I Ever….been arrested in Mexico during a guys' weekend."

Unashamed, Logan shrugs, and lifts his glass, taking a sip.

"You know what," Veronica says then. "This seems kinda pointless. We already know all the stupid things each other has done."

"I wouldn't say pointless." Logan smirks. "Surely the point is to get drunk?"

"I guess," she relents. "But we could have just done that without the game."

"Now, where's the fun in that?" He grins. "My turn. Never Have I Ever…" He pauses for a long moment, looking in her direction, his gaze darker and more serious now. "… kissed my best friend's ex-boyfriend."

And there it is. Veronica's stomach drops and her heart starts to pound.

"Logan…" she says warningly. "Don't."

"Don't what?" he challenges, his slightly glazed eyes boring into hers. "It's just a game, Veronica."

She sighs, and takes a gulp of whiskey.

It's not just a game though, not anymore. The atmosphere has shifted, there's tension in the air now. And she doesn't know what to do about it. This is exactly what she didn't want to happen on this trip. Trying desperately not to think about said best friend's ex-boyfriend—who happens to be sitting beside her on this bed—she throws out something trivial for her next turn.

"Never Have I Ever… crashed my car on the PCH and had to be towed home by Weevil."

"Veronica…" Logan starts, seemingly displeased with her choice, but she just shoots him a look and he drinks.

"Never Have I Ever…."

His voice is softer this time, as he shifts nearer to her, and Veronica begins to dread what he might say next.

Leaning in close to her ear, his whiskey-scented breath drifting across her skin, he murmurs, " _Slept with_ my best friend's ex-boyfriend."

Veronica closes her eyes, memories flooding through her. Memories she's spent the last few years trying to forget.

"Logan, stop. Please," She's begging, she knows that, but she _really_ can't deal with this right now. "It was a long time ago. We don't need to bring it up again."

"We don't?" he murmurs, letting one finger run along her arm. She shivers in response. "Because I realised, we never actually talked about it. Never got closure."

She shifts away slightly, unable to think when he's so close to her.

"There was nothing to talk about. It happened and then it was over. You got back together with Lilly, and that was that."

"But I'm not with Lilly anymore," he reasons. "She's happy with Amelia now."

"So?" She avoids his gaze.

"Well, think about it…" he continues. "I'm single. You're single. For the first time since college we're both single at the same time. Maybe we should do something about that."

Heart pounding and head spinning, Veronica shoves at him playfully as she hides her bewilderment with a scoff. "You're drunk. You don't know what you're saying."

Logan sighs then, taking her glass and placing it down on the nightstand along with his. He shifts on the bed so he can sit in front of her, crossing his legs and mimicking her position. Veronica avoids his gaze as he gently rests his hands on her knees.

"I know exactly what I'm saying, Veronica," he says seriously. "Can you look at me?"

Reluctantly, and with great effort, she forces herself to lift her head and make eye contact. His gaze is dark and serious, and filled with some emotion she can't quite identify, and it's almost too much for her to handle. It's almost like he's looking into her soul.

"Haven't you ever wondered," he starts, "what it could have been like, you and me?"

"Logan…" She shakes her head.

She doesn't know how to react to this. Has she ever wondered? Sure, of course, she has.

God, she had this totally ridiculous crush on him back when he first moved to Neptune at age twelve, and she spent much of junior high trying to figure out how to tell him, but then Lilly caught his attention and they got together, and that was that. She buried her feelings and tried to get over him by dating other guys.

She was with Lilly's brother, Duncan, for a while, until she realised that a) he wasn't doing it for her and b) he was secretly head over heels for Meg Manning instead. After that, there was the brief fling with Troy that ended abruptly when she discovered he was a drug dealer, followed a few dates with Leo, the cute new deputy in the Sheriff's department who was way too old for her. Then, in college, there was James in freshman year, but no one who really set her on fire.

Well, except this one guy.

The guy she spent one amazing, passion-filled night with, the guy who made her feel things she always dreamed about, but never thought they would actually happen to her in real life. The very same guy whose thumbs are currently caressing her knees and sending tingles along all her nerves.

That night was the best night of her life, and at the time she thought, with he and Lilly broken up, maybe there was a chance for them. But then the reality of the situation sank in; they realised what they'd done, how it would ruin the dynamics of their small friendship group, and it was never spoken of again. Logan got back together with Lilly, and Veronica eventually met Piz, and their lives moved on. Separately.

"Veronica?" Logan's looking at her in concern.

"I…" She swallows, trying to form a suitable response. "I, um… Logan. I don't think…."

He swallows, his Adam's apple bobbing as his hand moves up to tuck her hair behind her ear, fingers tangling in the strands. She holds still, her breath catching in her throat. She's acutely aware of how close he is, and how he did the exact same thing that night in college. Of its own accord, her hand comes up and her fingers wrap around his wrist, her thumb gently rubbing the back of his hand.

She sucks in a shaky breath, her body thrumming with…something. Need? Excitement? Disbelief?

"What are we doing?" she whispers, leaning forward into his touch.

"Throwing caution to the wind?" Logan murmurs with a soft smile. "Making up for lost time? Making stupid drunken decisions?"

She smiles. "Right now, I'm leaning toward option three."

"Maybe. Maybe not," he says, letting his forehead rest against hers. "But don't you wanna find out?"

She barely manages her nod before his mouth is on hers, warm and determined. It's familiar, yet also not. She can't help it; she returns the kiss with just as much fervour as he's putting into it. She might have been hesitant a moment ago, but now that he's actually kissing her, all her reservations are melting away. It's as good as she remembers, better even, and now the barriers have been broken, she's not gonna be able to stop.

Veronica's fingers release his wrist and move up to cup the back of his neck. It's an awkward position they're in, both sitting cross-legged while also trying to get closer. She urges him toward her, and he shifts, rising up onto his knees and lowering her down to the mattress.

His weight settles above her and she parts her legs to make room for him. It feels incredible, his body pressed against hers again after so many years. Back then, she only got a glimpse of what it was like to be with him, and he was still a boy in college. Now he's a man. A strong, muscular Naval officer of a man.

And she's here for it. All of it.

Logan kisses her again, his tongue parting her lips and sweeping into her mouth and she almost comes just at the sensations he's creating in her… and of course, the heady mixture of wine and whiskey coursing through her veins might have a little to do with it as well.

Logan's mouth leaves hers and Veronica's eyes close as he moves down to her neck. His hips are snug between hers and she can feel him pressing intimately against her, her stomach muscles contracting as memories of being naked with him flood her mind.

His lips hit a particularly sensitive spot at the base of her neck and as much as she's enjoying it, it's too much all of a sudden. She slides her hands down to his shoulders and pushes gently.

"Hey, Logan?" she whispers.

"Hmm?" he murmurs against her skin.

"Can, um… can we stop?"

That gets his attention.

His head comes up and he looks down at her in concern. "Why, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," She's quick to assure him. "It's just… maybe we shouldn't do this right now."

"Why not?" He looks adorably confused. "You want it, right?"

"I do," she says softly, smiling at the look of wonder on his face. "But we're drunk, and I don't want to wake up tomorrow and… you know, I want to remember every single moment of this."

"Oh," he murmurs in understanding. "Uh, yeah, sure. We can stop."

"Thank you."

Logan smiles warmly, kissing her once more, before rolling off her and to the side. He slides off the bed and begins gathering up the plate, empty ice cream carton, bottles and glasses.

"Hey, where are you going?" Veronica asks, propping herself up on her elbows.

He gives a soft chuckle. "I'm getting out of here so you can get some sleep. You know, so you'll be fresh and alert in the morning."

He sends her a wink and a grin as he reaches the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Veronica."

He pulls the door closed behind him, leaving Veronica alone. She flops back down onto the mattress, letting out a heavy breath.

"Oh boy."

* * *

Logan is busy frying bacon and eggs when Veronica emerges the next morning, holding her head and looking rather worse for wear. He hides a smirk as she slumps down onto one of the kitchen stools with a groan and rests her head in her hands.

"Good morning," he says with more cheerfulness than he probably should, given the state she's in, but he can't help it. After what happened between them last night, he's in a great mood this morning.

"Hungover?"

"No thanks to you," she mutters. "Remind me again why we decided whiskey was a good idea?"

"Here." Logan reaches for the hangover cure concoction he whipped up earlier in anticipation of this moment. "Drink this."

Veronica slowly lifts her head, takes one look at the glass and almost gags.

"It may not look…or smell…that good," he says, placing the glass down in front of her, "but it'll do wonders for your hangover."

"Really?" She looks at him sceptically.

"Trust me."

"Okay…"

She lifts the glass and, holding her nose, brings it to her lips, gulping down as much as she can in one go, before putting it down and wiping her mouth with her hand.

"Ugh. That's gross."

"I know," Logan says sympathetically. "But give it a minute." He turns back to the frying pan, sliding the bacon and eggs onto a plate for her. "And maybe eat some of this."

"Thanks," she mumbles, reaching for a fork as he places it down in front of her, then shovelling some of it into her mouth.

She looks a little pale at first, but after a couple of minutes of eating, she begins to get some colour back.

"Feeling a bit better?"

"A little." She nods, sending him a glance. "You seem surprisingly fine this morning."

He shrugs. "Guess I have a higher alcohol tolerance than you."

She doesn't need to know that it took him several attempts to actually get out of bed this morning, or that his headache is only just starting to subside.

As she continues to eat, Logan pours some coffee and tries to make himself look busy. In reality, he's waiting for the right moment to broach the subject of what happened last night. It wasn't just the hangover that had his head pounding this morning, it was all the tossing and turning and _not_ sleeping, because his mind was racing.

He's been wanting to kiss her for days… actually, that's not true; he's been wanting to kiss her for years. More than kiss her. In fact, if he's being completely honest with himself, he's been in love with her since that night in college. Probably since before that, if we're really being truthful. Veronica Mars has always been that girl he really wanted, but could never have, because in an ideal world, he would never be good enough for her.

In the past, he was able to bury his feelings under everything else going on in his life: his relationship with Lilly in high school and college, and with Carrie in recent years; his studies, then his Navy career. He could justify never admitting his feelings because Veronica was constantly taken, and he's never been single for long either. But now…. now, things are different. They're both unattached, for the first time since that night; they're stuck in forced lockdown together, with nowhere to go; and when he finally plucked up the courage to make a move last night, she didn't turn him down. In fact, she was just as into it as he was.

The big question now was: does she feel the same way in the harsh light of day, now that the haze of wine and whiskey has worn off?

He's still lost in thought when Veronica finishes her plate of bacon and eggs and slides off the stool. He's about to say something, but she beats him to it, announcing she's going to freshen up with the shower, before disappearing down the hallway, leaving him staring after her.

Well, shit. So much for that.

* * *

Veronica takes her time in the shower. It's cowardly, she knows, to avoid the inevitable 'morning after' talk with Logan… but she can't help wanting to put it off for as long as possible. She can't bear the thought that he'll tell her it was all just a drunken mistake and that they should pretend it never happened. Because it really wasn't, and she doesn't want to pretend… not anymore.

She feels a little bad for stopping things before they got too heavy last night, but what she told him was true: if this really is gonna happen, and they're actually going to give it a go this time, she wants to be completely sober for it. She just hopes Logan feels the same way.

After taking longer than she really needs to getting dressed and ready for the day, she takes a deep, shaky breath and heads back out to face the music. Logan is still in the kitchen, his back to her as he goes through what remains of the food supplies they bought the other day, making a list on a piece of paper.

She approaches him cautiously, murmuring a soft, "Hey."

Logan turns, a smile creeping across his face as he spots her. "Hey."

She rubs the heel of her hand nervously against her hip. "So…"

"So…" is all Logan supplies in return.

Veronica takes another deep breath, "Look, Logan I—"

"Veronica, about last night—" he says at the same time.

They stop, chuckling awkwardly, before Veronica gestures towards him. "You first."

"Okay." He nods, rubbing the back his neck with his hand in a nervous gesture. "I just wanted to say… it's okay if you don't… I mean, we were drunk and all… and I shouldn't have—"

"Logan," Veronica cuts off his rambling with a small smile. "Yes."

He stops, looking confused. "Huh?"

She steps closer to him, resting her hands on his hips.

"Yes," she repeats. "Yes, I remember. Yes, I wanted it. Yes, I'd like to give this a chance. See where it goes. That is, if you want that, too."

His mouth falls open in surprise. "Really?"

"Uh huh."

"Yes, I want." He nods quickly. "I more than want."

Veronica smiles widely, her heart skipping a beat. "Well, I guess that's settled then."

"I guess it is." Logan relaxes, a tender smile pulling at his lips as he reaches out to cup her jaw, running his thumb along her cheek.

Feeling bold, Veronica rises up on her toes, her mouth barely an inch from his when she whispers. "So, what are you waiting for? Kiss me."

He grins, whispering back, "Okay."

And then his mouth is on hers, hot and delicious and intoxicating, and it's everything she waited all those years for.

_Maybe there's something to be said for quarantine after all._

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Covers (Heavenli24 stories)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005688) by [VeronicaMarsFanArt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaMarsFanArt/pseuds/VeronicaMarsFanArt)




End file.
